paydayfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
История обновлений PAYDAY 2
Бета-релиз 24 июля, 2013 Релиз бета-версии. Выдана всем, кто предзаказал "PAYDAY 2: Career Criminal Edition" в виде одного на профиль + одного гифта "для друга", + разработчики раздают копии бета-версии в виде ключей. Добавлено: *Семь ограблений: **Убежище **Сторожевые Псы **Ограбление Банка (Ячейки и Деньги) **Крысы **Ювелирный Магазин **Четыре Магазина *Ограничение уровня - двадцать пять уровней максимум. *Кастомизация масок. *Одиночная игра. *Мультиплеер (Crime.Net). *Система прокачки персонажа. **Штурмовик **Манипулятор **Призрак **Техник *Модифицирование оружия. Бета-обновление №1 *Исправлена ошибка - иконки Crime.Net больше не дергаются. *В Crime.Net добавлена информация о сложности при наведении мыши (Средне, Сложно, Очень Сложно, Overkill). *Включение\выключение глубины полей в видео-настройках. *Открытие брони перенесено на более ранние уровни. Баллистический бронежилет теперь доступен на первом уровне вместо двенадцатого, и все остальные жилеты доступны на десять уровней раньше (кроме Улучшенного комбинированного тактического бронежилета, которая открывается в ветке прокачки класса Штурмовик). *Подтверждение перед визитом в Убежище в меню - в случае, если Вы потеряли соединение. *Растущая пачка денег в Убежище. *Сумки с патронами и медикаментами стали подвижными вместо того, чтобы зависать в воздухе, в следствии изменения поверхности на которой она (сумка) находится. *Графические рывки в Убежище. *Краш-фиксы, когда один игрок присоединялся к игре на то место, куда другой игрок установил не активированную мину. Это редкий краш. *FOV-слайдер (поля зрения) уже в игре. Было добавлено так быстро, что все анимации и модели ещё не адаптированы, это может занять некоторое время. *Новый оптимизированный уровень детализации персонажей, чтобы сопровождать новую изменяемую систему полей зрения. *Фиксы по безопасности. *Фикс маски "Череп". Теперь каждый может купить маску бесплатно в слоте для маски. *Сетевые фиксы для меньшего количества разрывов (Steam все ещё разрывает соединение время от времени, мы не властны над этим и это зависит от того в какой точке мира Вы находитесь). Бета-обновление №2 *Исправлено восстановление раненного бота, когда за него заходит игрок. *Снайпера больше не стреляют через крышу. *Поверхности фургона на карте Ювелирный Магазин исправлены. *Новая анимация для M308. *Исправлены глухие гражданские не реагирующие на перестрелки в Ювелирном Магазине. *Исправлены гражданские, не реагирующие на ваши угрозы. *Улучшена анти-чит система. *Исправлена ошибка, когда трупы нельзя было упаковать в мешок. *Исправлена ошибка, когда пейджер оставался активным после ответа. *Исправлены вылеты после использования пейджера. *Дополнение для меню. Вы теперь можете смотреть в каком меню находится другой игрок в режиме планирования. *У вас теперь с самого начала есть глушитель для пистолета и изменённый ствол для винтовки. *Способность "Good Luck Charm" теперь ещё сильнее. *Теперь не будет минуса к опыту. Достаточно честно будет рассчитываться опыт который Вы получили на задании. *Поправлены неровности в поверхностях магазина "Кунг Бо" (Четыре Магазина). *Добавлена ещё пара случайных событий в Ювелирном Магазине. *Исправлены застревания союзников в несуразных позах. *Навык Техника, связанный с винтовками на пиковом уровне, теперь ещё сильнее улучшает зум. *Навык Манипулятора "Joker" теперь поправлен - исправлено количество здоровья полицейских. *Элемент маски "Электрокуб" теперь очень редкий. *Исправлены некоторые ошибки с тревогой при вмешательстве второго игрока. *Баланс перераспределён. Средняя сложность теперь ещё легче, а Overkill - ещё сложнее. *Теперь на карте Ювелирный Магазин полицейские действительно будут Вас осаждать. *Исправлены лаги связанные с отказом работы мыши. *Новые маски. *Деньги теперь имеют собственную карту. *Оптимизирован пинг на более широкий канал. *Награда за ограбления на средней сложности теперь слегка увеличена. *Исправлены все анимации с оружием (учитывая новые настройки FOV). *Исправлен баг, когда для присоединившегося игрока двери в ограблении Крысы не открывались. *Система приглашений теперь удобнее. *Добавлена лента новостей. *Когда Вы уже в лобби, надпись Crime.Net будет заменена на "New Contract". *Помощь по настройке D.O.F. исправлена. *Исправлена ошибка с сообщениями при входе в инвентарь. *Редкие предметы будут выпадать еще реже. *Исправлена ошибка с соединением. *Спор с подключением нескольких игроков к одному пейджеру решён. *Исправлен редкий глюк с вылетом при нажатии на "Contracts" *В опциях теперь есть кнопка "Back". *Рисунки в лотерее обновлены. *Иконка навыков теперь всегда отображается в углу (когда у Вас есть очки навыков). *Чёрные полосы с правильными разрешениями ныне исправлены. *Теперь меню разрешения показывает нынешнее выбранное разрешение. *Теперь в Crime.Net к ограблениям приписана стадия, на которой оно находится. *Уровень риска теперь точно отображается. *Звуковые обновления в начальном видео. *Вы теперь можете отказаться от контрактов не интересующих вас (когда Вы в лобби). *AK теперь открыт на первом уровне. *Исправлены некоторые фризы. *Улучшен внешний вид бронежилетов. *Полиция теперь умнее подходит к вопросу штурма. *Исправлен баг с количеством полицейских, которых можно переманить на свою сторону за раз (не более одного). *Исправлен Генератор ECM. *Теперь сохранения будут обновляться до нынешней версии за место сообщения об их повреждении (относится только к сохранениям с бета-обновления №2). *Исправлены глюки со "Слоу-Мо". *Исправлены вылеты, связанные со "Слоу-Мо". *Добавлены вариативности на тему мешков с боеприпасами и аптечками. *Очень много исправлений с уровнями. *Теперь связанные заложники (и их убийство) влияют на время штурма. Бета-обновление №2.1 *Задание Ночной Клуб. *Ограничение на уровни увеличено с двадцати пяти до тридцати. Бета-обновление №3 *Владельцы Lootbag теперь будут иметь те вещи, которые им положены с предзаказом. Люди, получившие гифт, больше не будут их получать. *Персонажи больше не должны "гулять" в текстурах. *В режиме наблюдения гражданские также будут обращать на Вас внимание. *Некоторые технические поправки на картах. Боты теперь должны передвигаться более плавно. *Обновлена локализация в соответствии с отзывами сообщества. *Исправлено несколько опечаток. *Исправлено еще больше проблем основанных на FOV. *Подправлено несколько предыдущих фиксов для FOV. *Исправлен исчезнувший монитор в Убежище. *Подправлены точки в которых игрок мог застрять. *Теперь вещи из DLC подписаны оранжевым текстом. *Исправлены ошибки, при которых сумки при броске просто "спотыкались" об воздух. *Исправлен вылет, который возникал, если камера замечала упакованный труп. *Исправлен баг, при котором команда ботов не следовала за персонажем. *Исправлен баг, при котором убеждённый игроком противник переставал за ним следовать. *Исправлен баг, при котором игрок в Убежище мог забросить мешок туда, где потом не смог бы достать его снова. *Исправлены моменты, когда полицейские перекатывались по крышам автомобилей. *На уровнях исправлены мелкие недочёты. *Слегка подправлена баллистика. *Уменьшен шанс выпадения карточек "Деньги" в лотерее. Бета-обновление №4 *Игрок больше не может выйти за пределы карты в Убежище. *Карты после успешного ограбления теперь в более высоком разрешении. *Модификации на оружие из карт после ограбления выпадают только на те оружия, которые открыты у игрока. *Теперь можно выключить ботов в стадии планирования. *Обновлена анимация перезарядки у дробовика. *Чем больше заложников, тем больше ждут полицейские обмена. *Исправлена ошибка с постоянным уведомлением о новом предмете, когда доступна пила. *Исправлена ошибка, когда значок нового предмета мог не исчезнуть из меню. Обновление #1 13 августа, 2013 *Исправлен баг, при котором игрок вылетал из игры, во время: открывания карт, получения достижения, получения денег после ограбления. Это также решило проблему, из-за которой игроков отключало от сервера. *Исправлены активы "Bad Music" и "Pickup Truck" на карте Ночной Клуб. Теперь первый корректно понижает количество танцующих людей, а второй теперь работает. *Удалены телевизоры из круглосуточного магазина на карте Четыре Магазина. *Теперь на карте Ночной Клуб люди не слышат разбивания выходящих на улицу окон в офисе. Ведь из-за громкой музыки этого не должно быть слышно. *На карте Ночной Клуб исправлена дверь, выходящая в переулок. Обновление #2 16 августа, 2013 *У владельцев Lootbag все покупки на "Черном Рынке" стоят на десять процентов меньше. *Изменены свойства приватных лобби и то, как посылаются и принимаются приглашения в игру. *Теперь приглашения в приватные лобби работают. *Расширен раздел помощи для "Xbox 360 Controller". *Показывается сообщение на экране, когда подключается "Xbox Controller". *Теперь можно писать с помощью контроллера. *Внутриигровой чат теперь виден, когда используется контроллер. *Теперь можно говорить в голосовой чат, пользуясь контроллером (кнопка вверх). *Вам больше не будет писаться, что Вас выпустят из тюремного заключения, когда Вы в него попадете. *Исправлен баг вылета из игры, когда Вы переходите в режим наблюдения (во время тюремного заключения). *Теперь когда в инвентаре две и более одинаковых модификации на оружие, эти модификации перестают выпадать. *Теперь Бульдозер и Тазер разговаривают. *Добавлен звук перезарядки AK5. *Усовершенствована перезарядка AK. *Исправлен баг, при котором при использовании расширенного магазина для Reinfeld 880 давалось больше патронов, чем нужно. Ограбление Банка *За Ячейки дают больше денег, но само ограбление стало сложнее. *Исправлен актив, дающий доступ к камерам. До этого иногда не подсвечивался пульт управления камерами. *Исправлен баг, связанный с мостиком на крыше банка. Поджигатель *Исправлена дверь сейфа, теперь Вы не сможете пройти через нее (в третьем дне). Крушитель *Уменьшено количество времени между тем, как Бэйн говорит на какую сумму нанесен ущерб. *Исправлен большой баг, при котором цена маленьких стекол увеличивалась в 30 раз, если сломать 3 определенных багнутых окна, также теперь можно сломать окна в машинах, и за дешевые вещи теперь, наносится больше ущерба. Ночной Клуб *Изменен актив "Грузовик с добычей". Теперь иногда водитель не приезжает. *Исправлен краш, когда хост торговал заложниками. *Опять исправление актива "Плохая музыка". По сути тоже самое, что и в предыдущем обновлении, только теперь должно работать. *Теперь клубная музыка перестает играть раньше, чтобы не совпадать с фоновой музыкой во время нападения. Нефтяное Дело *Изменен актив для второго дня, который давал ключ-карты. Теперь вместо четырёх карт даётся одна. Она появляется прямо перед игроками на земле, когда начинается второй день. Также она подсвечена. Подстава с Картинами *Немного оптимизированы столкновения в поезде (во втором дне). Ювелирный Магазин *Исправлен баг провала в текстуры через сейф. Крысы *Бэйн теперь говорит корректно, когда игрок получает деньги и информацию. Обновление #3 19 августа, 2013 *Теперь можно приглашать друзей на сервер во время игры. Обновление #4 21 августа, 2013 Исправлены баги, из-за которых: *При ограблении банка (любого) дверь грузовика, в который нужно скидывать деньги, не открывалась. *Поджигатель, иногда игрок не мог забрать сумки (третий день). *Убежище, не показывалось второе оружие. Обновление #5 22 августа, 2013 Геймплей *Если проходить миссию не скрытно, то после нее придется сбегать от полиции. *Нельзя брать сумки через стенки, заборы и тому подобное. *Нельзя воскрешать через стенки. *Все сумки, которые Вы уже скинули в транспорт, будут в нем показываться. Навыки *Обновлены описания некоторых навыков. *C помощью Генератора ECM можно открывать банкоматы. *Отлажена работа обратной связи Генератора ECM. *Улучшен навык "Тихий убийца", увеличен урон оружия с глушителем. *"Тихая дрель" - навык предназначенный для того, чтобы дрель меньше шумела. *Описание навыка "Хамелеон" обновлено и более понятно. *Эффекты навыка "Капитан дрель" усилены. *Улучшен второй уровень навыка "Кабельщик". *Увеличен урон переведенных на сторону грабителей полиции. *Улучшен первый уровень навыка "Неудачник". *"Стокгольмский синдром" - теперь заложники быстрее возрождают грабителя. Сохранение *Исправили сохранение прогресса. Звуки *Добавлен звук пейджера. *Усилен звук Генератора ECM. *Добавлены новые реплики для Бэйна. *Изменен звук ходьбы. *Теперь в конце миссии у оружия останавливается анимация, чтобы звук не начинал глючить в меню. Оружие *Исправления в пистолетах. Crime.Net и меню *Новые фильтры поиска в Crime.Net. *Подкорректировано соотношение даваемого опыта в однодневных и трёхдневных миссиях. *Предотвращено завершение контракта, если вас отключило от сервера. Враги *С помощью камер можно помечать врагов через стекло. *Можно помечать гангстеров. *Подкорректированы шансы противника сдаться. *Снайперы стреляют реже, но сильнее. *Тазер и Бульдозер стали более жестоки и им добавлено больше здоровья. *Звук Тазера усилен. *Полицейские, которые на стороне грабителей, теперь не пытаются вызвать подмогу. Анимации *Исправлена анимация пилы. Сеть *Исправлены вылеты из Steam. *Оптимизирован сетевой код, что бы нужно было меньше ждать. Крушитель *Много новых деталей для этого уровня: новые лампы, мебель и тому подобное. *Новые картинки активов с "газовыми канистрами" для этого уровня. *Исправлены баги, связанные с застреванием в спортивном зале. *Исправлена ненадежная дверь. *Изменено перемещение ботов по карте. *Убраны маленькие комнаты с "газовыми канистрами". Украинское Дело *Сейфы больше не появляются в стенах. Ограбление Банка *Передвинуты банкоматы в холле, теперь они не пересекаются. *Теперь термодрель также получает все бонусы от навыков Техника, как и обычные дрели. Подстава с Картинами *Исправлено не показывающееся окружение на крыше пентхауса в третьем дне. *Исправлены световые баги. *Исправлены редкие баги, связанные с заданиями. *Исправлена проблема с обменом картин на деньги. *Изменены невидимые стенки на крыше вагона во втором дне (в котором происходит обмен). *Изменено соприкосновение с предметами в секретном туннеле. *Убраны летающие камни. Четыре Магазина *Банкоматы теперь генерируются случайно. *Исправлена анимация движений обычных людей. Крысы *Исправлен баг, связанный с крашем игры во время присоединения к серверу (во втором дне). Поджигатель *Камеры не издают звуки после того, как включили тревогу (в первом дне). *Исправлено то, что полицейский, одетый в наручники, не считался подозрительном в действии. *Исправлено ломающееся стекло в серверной. Убежище *Исправлено то, что дополнительное оружие не отображалось на складе всего оружия. Побеги *Добавлены дневные уходы в Парке и в Кафе. *Убраны летающие кусты на уходе в парке. Обновление #6 23 августа, 2013 *Исправлен краш игры с выходом из Steam. *Исправлена коллизия на Сторожевых Псах (в первом дне). *Если поставить Генератор ECM до того, как позвонит пейджер охранника, то пейджер начнет звонить только после того, как Генератор ECM вырубится. Обновление #7 26 августа, 2013 *Изменён шанс побега от полиции на некоторых ограблениях, понижен шанс того, что будет побег. *Наручники больше не будут восполняться, если Вы выйдете и зайдёте обратно в игру. *Резервное сохранение теперь будет происходить автоматически каждый раз, когда пользователь возвращается в меню. *Умение "Тихая трель" – понижен звук издаваемый дрелью, когда умение активировано. *Осуществлены исправления, когда: подключение к игроку приводило к краху игры, когда игроки вылетали из игры, по-видимому, из-за проблем с соединением, но на самом деле из-за проблем с хостом. Обновление #8 27 августа, 2013 *Устранена проблема, когда игра крашится, если игрок обменивал заложника, чтобы вытащить из тюрьмы хоста. Обновление #9 27 августа, 2013 Исправлено: *Ошибка, из-за которой у хоста после подбирания сумки зацикливался звук. *Некоторые проблемы, со столкновением предметов. *Игрок застревал в туалете на Подставе с Картинами (в первом дне). *Игрок мог застрять в двери. *Введены незначительные изменения графического интерфейса пользователя. Броня *Теперь две самые тяжелые брони замедляют Вас еще сильнее, чем раньше. Оружие *CMP добавлена теперь новая анимация и "Vertical Grip". *У модификации Коренастый имеется теперь новая текстура. Лотерея *Повышен шанс выпадения модулей на оружия, которые есть у вас инвентаре. *Некоторые маски теперь выпадают реже, чем раньше. *Шанс выпадения денег теперь уменьшается в зависимости от вашего уровня. Призрак *Четвёртого ряда умений теперь уменьшает штраф брони к скорости передвижения. *Шестого ряда умений теперь дает шанс прострелить пластины на броне врагов, которые обычно не простреливаются. *Пиковый уровень навыка "Специалист по SMG", теперь он увеличивает скорость стрельбы всех пистолетов-пулемётов. *Пиковый уровень навыка "Тихий убийца", теперь все оружия с глушителем получают шанс прострелить пластины на броне врагов, которые обычно не простреливаются. *Пиковый уровень навыка "Эксперт по взлому", теперь кроме взлома сейфов Вы теперь быстрее открываете другие замки. Обновление #10 30 августа, 2013 Crime.Net *Изменили техническую часть, связанную с Crime.Net и контрактами. Теперь не нужно будет долго подсоединяться к другим игрокам. *Новый фильтр. *Теперь можно покупать нужные Вам контракты в Crime.Net]. Бэйн будет устраивать дело, взяв деньги из вашего оффшорного счета. Геймплей *Для всех любителей стелса появилась прикольная способность: теперь можно помечать камеры так же, как и людей. *Изменилось место, с которым нужно взаимодействовать, что бы открыть сейф. Убежище *Улучшено хранилище денег. Навыки *У пикового уровня навыка "Шиноби" изменено описание. *Изменены пиковые уровни навыков "Железный человек" и "Килмер". Оружие *Модификацию Коренастый можно поставить на CMP. *Оружия с глушителем ещё более тихие. Баги *Исправлен "позорный Alt Space". *Исправлена проблема, из-за которой гангстеры подсвечивались так, будто нужно отвечать на пейджер. Обновление #11 13 сентября, 2013 Особенности *'Expert Driver Asset (на рус. Водитель-эксперт)' - Этап побега будет пропущен (требуется навык "Inside Man" в ветке Манипулятор). *Теперь можно включить\выключить опцию кика в параметрах при настройке игры и в фильтре Crime.Net. *Теперь игроки могут закинуть тяжелые сумки в вертолет. *Новое ограбление - Бриллиантовый Магазин. Команда Искусственный интеллект ботов улучшен. Они теперь более агрессивные и обычно выживают даже на сложности Overkill. Одиночная игра никогда не выглядела более соблазнительно. 'Сложность' *'Overkill' стал теперь еще сложнее. *Свето-шумовые гранаты у SWAT теперь наносят больше эффекта игроку. *Сбалансирована одиночная игра. *Бульдозеры теперь еще более агрессивные. 'Враги' *У врагов новые анимации ходьбы и бега. 'Crime.Net' *Просмотрев ваши отзывы мы немного сбалансировали и протестировали новую систему экономики. Плата за каждый контракт теперь больше зависит от сумок, которые вы забрали. К примеру, если вы забрали все сумки кокаина, Гектор даст вам гораздо больше, а в Нефтяном Деле, если вы с первого разу нашли нужный двигатель - вы получаете больше денег. *'Crime.Net' теперь сбалансирован - вы можете выбрать идти ли вам за опытом, за деньгами или поровну. Это можно изучить сыграв ограбления на разных сложностях. Все ошибки будут убраны! Если вы делаете ограбление ради денег - вам дадут еще в плюс сто процентов за каждую сумку. Миссии на несколько дней теперь дают большое вознаграждение, как только вы разберетесь с сумками. *Убрана ненужная информация во время получения денег. Вам покажут сумму денег, которую вам дадут не включая сумки, которые вы взяли с собой. Это деньги для оффшорного аккаунта, а десять процентов из них идут в ваш кошелек. Посмотрите и разберитесь. Вся сумма показывается как деньги для оффшорного аккаунта, потом уже переводятся в ваш кошелек. *Фильтр контрактов. *Фильтр кика. Теперь вы можете включить/выключить фильтр кика. 'Предупреждающий индикатор' *Теперь показываются цены сумок для выполнения задания и отдельно для дополнительных. 'Умения' *Бонус в умении Aced Combat Medic улучшен с двадцати пяти до сорока процентов. *ECM Feedback теперь работает сильнее на врагах и не действует на гражданских. *Почти в каждом ограблении есть дополнение "Inside Man" которое открывает Expert Driver Asset (на рус. Водитель-эксперт), который гарантирует прохождение ограбления без побега. *Турель более эффективна. 'Карточки' *Добавлены новые карточки с опытом. *Теперь карточки с деньгами могут давать больше денег. 'Оружие' *Новая анимация перезарядки Deagle. *Фикс текстуры в "Proffesional Sight". *IZHMA 12G теперь дает больше урона. *Сбалансирован урон у M308. *Kobus 90 делает больше урона с модификацией ствола "Long Barrel". 'Звуки' *Улучшены звуки окружения. *Больше звуков для машин. Например, скрежет (прим.ред.) *Улучшены звуки оружия. 'Маски' *Добавлены пара масок, материалов и цветов. 'VO' *Добавлено VO для снайпера в Сторожевые Псы. Теперь он просто великолепен. 'Побеги' *Изменена система побега. Теперь смерть гражданских лишь увеличивает шанс на уровень с побегом, а не время побега как было раннее. Также если вы не подняли тревоги, побега не будет. *Небольшие графические исправления на карте Улица. 'Ночной Клуб' *Очень много изменений. Дмитрий переделал весь клуб. Тонны изменений и куча злых русских бандитов. Также появились слухи о неком бойцовском клубе, но мы этого не разглашаем. 'Сторожевые Псы' *Теперь количество сумок зависит от сложности. *Появилось намного больше вариаций разных развитий событий, таких как отсутствие двери, балок. 'Нефтяное Дело' *Полностью изменено (первый день). 'Крысы' *Исправлены баги с застреванием персонажей. 'Крушитель' *Сбалансирован урон. Возможно от взрыва (прим.ред.) 'Подстава с Картинами' *Множество исправлений (первый день). Обновление #12 17 сентября, 2013 'Система' *Изменена системы экономии, добавлена куча денег в конце успешного ограбления и мы сбалансировали их с ценами. Сумки теперь очень важны. *Изменена системы умений, умения высшего уровня более сбалансированы. *Дается больше опыта, если ограбление было достаточно рисковым. 'Противостояние' *Иногда обычные полицейские будут ходить в группах с Бульдозерами, Щитами и Тазерами. *Изменены тактики, бульдозеры с тазерами теперь будут идти в атаку, а не поддерживать остальных. *Сбалансировано количество бульдозеров на разных сложностях. *Сбалансировано количество агентов ФБР на разных сложностях. *Снайперы немного подправлены. *Офицеры ФБР наносят меньше урона, но все равно опасны. *Гангстеры наносят меньше урона, но тоже опасны. *Тазер может напасть из далека и его сложнее убить в голову. 'Умения' *В Крысах больше нельзя упаковать трупы химиков с помощью умения "Cleaner". *Умение "Bulletproof" более эффективное. 'Ночной Клуб' *Убраны некоторые ошибки с искусственным интеллектом. 'Бриллиантовый Магазин ' *Банкоматы теперь вскрываются Генератором ECM. *Убраны ошибки в дополнении "Expert Driver". *Убран баг, когда фургон не приезжал. *Изменено количество охранников. 'Оружие' *Сбалансирован Mark 10 и понижен его урон. *Сбалансирован Para и понижен его урон. 'Призрак' *Радиус Генератора ECM увеличен. 'Сейфы из титана' *Время дрели на титановых сейфах понижено до времени обычных. Обновление #13 3 октября, 2013 'Система' *На сложности Overkill вы получаете больше опыта. *Специальные враги теперь помечаются, если вы посмотрите наних с камер наблюдения. 'Маски' *Все возможные маски теперь отображаются в специальном меню. Теперь вы можете посмотреть сколько их всего и сколько их у вас. 'Стелс' *Сильные изменения в стелсе, балансировка влияния оружия, умений и брони. *Исправлен баг, когда показатель скрытности оставался на экране. *Уменьшена скрытность большинства пистолетов-пулемётов и автоматов. *Вы больше не сможете красться мимо врага. *Вместо полоски "видимости" добавлено кольцо "риска обнаружения". *Некоторые изменения в умениях. *Первые четыре брони будут более удобными для скрытности, а в других вы будете ещё более заметны. *Изменения в скрытности оружия, делая их менее заметными. *Камеры обнаруживают вас быстрее - GenSec поработала над этим. 'Полиция' *Снайперы на Overkill стали более сильными. *Тазеры теперь могут объединиться с отрядом Щитов. *У полиции появился Broncо .44. *Починен баг с вылетом из-за снайпера на Overkill. *Бульдозеры теперь могут кидать дымовые гранаты. *'Бульдозеры' могут использовать IZHMA 12G. *Добавлена озвучка, когда полиция подавлена вашим огнём. *Починен вылет игры при световых гранатах. *Починен баг, когда можно было завербовать мёртвого полицейского. *Добавлен звук потери слуха при светошумовой гранате. *Новая озвучка для полиции и SWAT. *Уменьшен урон от полиции с CAR-4. *Уменьшен урон от полиции с AMR-16. *Уменьшена дистанция, на которой работает шокер электрошокера. *Новый звук шокера электрошокера и увеличенный урон. 'Интерфейс' *Три иконки добавлены на экран дрели, чтобы игроки могли видеть какие умения есть у Техника. *Иконки модификаций на оружие теперь показываются в меню. *Увеличен звук регенерации брони. 'Гангстеры' *Балансировка в сторону меньшей опасности. 'Броня' *Добавлен параметр уклонения. Чем меньше вес вашей брони, тем больше шанс уклониться от пуль. *Сбалансирована скорость движения для всех бронежилетов. *Штрафы к броне влияют на скорость передвижения сидя, в полёте и на скорость прицеливания. 'Умения' *Изменены описания умений: www.pd2skills.info *Теперь вы действительно можете понять смысл умений. *Радиус оглушения Генератор ECM увеличен до двадцати пяти метров. *Улучшено умение "Fast Learner" увеличением его эффекта. *Сбалансировано умение "Bulletproof" уменьшением его эффекта. *Улучшено умение "Cat Burglar" увеличением его эффекта. *Улучшено умение "Lockpicking Expert" на "ACE" увеличением его эффекта. *Улучшено умение "Gunslinger", уменьшая скорость перезарядки и увеличивая урон. *Улучшено умения "Cable Guy" ускорением скорости взаимодействия. *Сбалансировано умение "Inspire" на "ACE", чтобы работало в семидесяти пяти процентов случаев. *Улучшено умение "Sentry Combat Upgrade" увеличивая броню. *Сбалансировано умение "Chameleon", уменьшая его эффект. *Сбалансирован четвёртый ряд умений класса Призрак. *Сбалансирован шестой ряд умений класса Штурмовик. 'Дрель' *Добавлена возможность улучшать уже работающие дрели, если у вас есть нужные умения. *Исправлены ошибки с дрели и взлома устройства, звук застревал и не были доступны обновления для них. 'Оружие' *Полная переделка системы оружия, показывающая цифры, вместо полосок. *Выбирая оружие вы видите его начальные свойства, свойства с модификацией и умениями. *CMP - увеличен урон, разброс и отдача. *AMR-16 - уменьшен урон и отдача. *AK.762 - уменьшен урон. *Krinkov - уменьшена скорость стрельбы *AK5 - уменьшена отдача. *Kobus 90 - уменьшена отдача. *Deagle - уменьшена отдача, увеличен урон. *Mark 10 - увеличен урон и разброс. *Locomotive 12G (PAYDAY 2) - увеличен урон. *Crosskill - уменьшен урон и отдача. *Mosconi 12G - модификации теперь имеют лучшую скрытность. *"The Ergo Grip" для Crosskill имеет статистику стабильности. 'Ночной Клуб' *Починен баг с полкой без повреждений (коллизии) на кухне. 'Сторожевые Псы' *Починен баг с коллизией грузовиков (второй день). 'Четыре Магазина' *Починен баг, где камера не могла видеть игрока. 'Бриллиантовый Магазин' *Исправлен маршрут искусственного интеллекта, чтобы они двигались правильно. 'Нефтяное Дело' *Починен баг, где игроки не могли стрелять через круглые стёкла слева и справа от двери. 'Ювелирный Магазин' *Починен баг при перекидывании сумки через уличные фонари. *Починен баг, где игроки или сумки могли проходить через мусоровоз (в том числе и на Украинском Деле). 'Крысы' *Исправлен баг когда сумка в фургоне не засчитывалась (второй день). 'Подстава с Картинами' *Теперь игроки не могут пройти сквозь дверь до закрытия и ответить вместе на телефон (второй день). *Починен баг, когда нельзя было достать до сумок (третий день). Обновление #13.1 8 октября, 2013 *Пофиксили количество щитов. Обновление #14 18 октября, 2013 *Старт Хэллоуинского Ивента. *Новая маска. *Новые достижения. *Оффшорное казино на пять дней (а пиратам пока стоит патч). *Опыт увеличен на тридцать три процента на время праздника (пиратам на время патча). Обновление #15 23 октября, 2013 'Главное' *Убрано оффшорное казино/ *Опыт по завершение ограблений снижен на тридцать три процента. *Добавлены хэллуинские достижения. 'Неопубликованные нововведения' *Удалена пиковая возможность класса Манипулятор - восстановление здоровья. Обновление #16 31 октября, 2013. *Новая миссия Убежище: Кошмар. *Праздничные достижения. *Новые маски и элементы. *Пистолет Interceptor 45. *Оффшорное казино. Обновление #17 7 ноября, 2013 *Хэллоунский эвент завершен. *Удален бонус скрытности, который показывался в статистике способностей *Добавлен черный Bulldozer. *Исправлена ошибка, из за которой не работала пиковая способность Бульдозера (наносит на 5% больше урона). Обновление #18 14 ноября, 2013 'Главное' *Armored Transport Heist DLC добавлено со всем вытекающим контентом. *Hockey Heat mask добавлена 'Неопубликованные нововведения' *Активировано оффшорное казино. *Загрузочная тема изменена. *Снайперы исправлены. *Добавлены новые звуки, музыка. *Маска больше автоматически не поворачивается в меню ковки. *Скорость восстановления здоровья снижена 20. *Соотношение скорости и выносливости при ношении брони поправлено. *Interceptor .45 имеет новую анимацию и звуки Обновление #18.1 15 ноября, 2013 *Исправлена ошибка, которая делала так, что Commando 553 не считалась штурмовой винтовкой (благодаря c4ndlejack). *Доминатор - удален новый бонус скилла, который был добавлен для того, чтобы увеличить количество заложников. *Починены достижения из Поезда. *Исправлена ошибка, в которой при продажи маски мы теряли слот для маски. *Исправлена ошибка, в которой Тазер мог появиться где-нибудь рядом с грузовиком и застрять там. *Исправлены ATM на Транспорте. *Исправлена проблема столкновения на Транспорт: Тоннель. Обновление #18.2 18 ноября, 2013 'Общее' *Исправлена ошибка, когда читеры вызывали отключение игры у других игроков. *Убрана возможность взаимодействия с консолью безопасности через стены. *Убрано Оффшорное PAYDAY Казино. 'Armored Transport Heist DLC ' *Исправлена ошибка, когда Commando 553 не издавала никаких звуков. *Исправлена ошибка, где игрок мог выпасть под карту. *Исправлена ошибка, где боеприпасы отбрасывали тень даже там, где их не было. *Исправлена ошибка, когда игрок мог застрять в определенных местах. *Исправлена ошибка, где игрок мог положить боеприпасы и турели через стену. 'Подстава с Картинами' *Исправлен баг, когда световая граната могла взорваться в стелс режиме. 'Бриллиантовый Магазин' *Исправлена ошибка, когда двери фургона не открывались, когда игрок был в скрытном режиме. Обновление #18.3 19 ноября, 2013 'Armored Transport Heist DLC ' *Изменена обстановка (условия) на карте Транспорт: Перекресток. *Увеличен шанс выпадения плана, который ведет на ограбление Поезд. *Исправлены некорректное поведение Искусственного Интеллекта (AI) на лестницах. *Исправлены ошибки коллизии модели сумок. Ювелирный Магазин *Исправлены ошибки с коллизией модели сейфа. 'Звук' *Исправлена ошибка, где громкость загружаемой музыки была слишком низкой. Обновление #18.4 28 ноября, 2013 'Исправления падений игры' *Исправлена ошибка, когда у игрока вылетала игра из-за выхода в главное меню. *Исправлена ошибка, когда у игрока вылетала игра из-за неправильных движений Искусственного интеллекта (AI). Обновление #19 5 декабря, 2013 'Gage Weapon Pack 01' *Релиз нового DLC. О всех нововведениях можете прочесть на странице DLC. 'Общее' *Добавлена новая функция, позволяющая переключать режим стрельбы на автоматическом оружии между одиночными выстрелами (полуавтоматическим) и автоматическим. Оружие M308 так же может переключаться на автоматический режим. По умолчанию, для переключения режима стрельбы, кнопка "V", но в игре не проверяется бинд на данную кнопку. Поэтому кнопка может быть привязана сразу на две функции, что, как правило, невозможно. *Количество слотов для основного и второстепенного оружия были увеличены в 4 раза. Как и со слотами для масок, игрок должен заплатить $800 K., чтобы открыть новый слот для оружия. *Любой игрок может купить что-либо в Активах, не обязательно хост. 'Недокументированные изменения' *Зазоры под дверьми были удалены в ограблении Поезд, которые позволяли заглядывать внутрь. *Тяжелые подразделения, такие как ФБР: Тяжелое Подразделение Быстрого Реагирования, Специальный Отряд: Максимальная Ответная Сила и Бульдозер, обладают повышенной устойчивостью к взрывам. Bulldozer больше не погибает от одной мины. *Байкеры в ограблении первого дня Нефтяного Дело теперь патрулируют вокруг дома. Они могут заметить разрезанный забор и поднять тревогу. Обновление #19.1 9 декабря, 2013 'Crime.Net' *Убрано Оффшорное Казино. 'Меню' *Исправлен баг, когда при покупке слота для оружия писало, что куплен слот для маски. *Изменена картинка Gage Weapon Pack #01 в окне списка обновлений на правильную. 'Оружие' *Исправлен баг, когда стекло трескалось и не разбивалось из-за взрыва гранаты. *Обновлен значок особенного глушителя для SpecOps. 'Общее для ограблений' *Была добавлена коллизия моделей для балок. Обновление #20 16 декабря, 2013 Crime.Net *Добавлено Оффшорное Казино. Меню *Добавлена Елка в главном меню. *Добавлены титры для всех победителей конкурса проказ - проверьте титры, чтобы увидеть, победили ли вы. Звуки *Добавлен звук сирен. Оружие *Гранаты наносят на 50% больше урона. *Добавлен новый прицел. Враги *Враги теперь могут бегать на короткие дистанции. Достижения *Добавлено 9 новых достижений. *Исправлен баг с достижением "Оно живое! ОНО ЖИВОЕ!". Ограбления *Добавлено новое ограбление "Банк GO". Активы *Активы добавлены для ограбления Банк GO бесплатно. Маски *Новая маска добавлена "Happy Santa", выдается бесплатно всем тем, кто вступил в официальную группу PAYDAY 2 в Steam. Баги *Исправлена основная ошибка, которая вызывала неудобства на ограблениях, т.е. что-либо не срабатывало и не работало. *Исправлена ошибка, когда игра могла вылетать, если хоста посадили в тюрьму. *Исправлена ошибка, когда вскрытие пилой ячеек или банкоматов уменьшало статистику точности у игрока в конце ограбления. Обновление #20.1 17 декабря, 2013 Исправления *Исправлена ошибка, когда прогресс не засчитывался в некоторых миссиях. *Исправлена ошибка, когда игра могла вылететь, если хост сел в тюрьму и кого-то ударило током *Сделано исправление потери точности в статистике в конце ограбления, когда открывали депозитные ячейки или банкоматы. Неопубликованные нововведения *Исправлены некоторые ошибки, такие как вылеты и немногое другое. Обновление #21 19 декабря, 2013 A Merry Payday Christmas Soundtrack *Добавлены новые звуковы дорожки для покупки. *Добавлено 3 новых маски Санты с разными эмоциями для обладателей звуковых дорожек. *Обновлена страница доступного контента. Поджигатель *Сделано исправление переговоров Bain. Банк GO *Добавлены различные улучшения для ограбления, чтобы повысить играбельность. *Добавлены дополнительные фразы для гражданских и менеджеров банка. *Добавлены дополнительные фразы для пилотов, теперь они подтверждают, что подобрали клетку. *Увеличена громкость голоса у гражданских. Обновление #21.1 7 января, 2014 *Убрана Рождественская тема в главном меню. *Убрано Оффшорное казино. Обновление #21.2 8 января, 2014 Ночной Клуб *Исправлены вылеты пользователей. Обновление #22 22 января, 2014 Infamy *Добавлена система Infamy (на данный момент 5 уровней). *Добавлено пять новых редких масок, получаемых через систему Infamy. *Добавлено четыре новых редких элемента, получаемых через систему Infamy. *Добавлено четыре новых редких материала, получаемых через систему Infamy *Добавлено пять новых достижений, связанных с системой Infamy. *При продаже редких масок и модификаций для них будет выскакивать окно подтверждения действия. *Иконка infamy будет отображаться перед вашим именем в чате, если вы получили хотя-бы первый infamy уровень *Добавлены новые звуковые эффекты для системы Infamy вместе с редкими предметами. Локализация *Добавлен перевод игры на голландский. *Добавлен перевод игры на русский. Одиночная игра *Убран баг, при котором игра вылетала из-за пропавшей текстуры. Мультиплеер *В чате будут показываться действия каждого из игроков. Оружие *Убран баг с Compact-5, неправильно показывавшийся в третьем лице. *Убран баг с "Iron Sight" на AK5. *Мертвые полицейские теперь отлетают. *Добавлена анимация кидания гранат в третьем лице. Меню *Изменен вид инвентаря для более удобного использования. *Курсор изменяется при наведении мыши на разные объекты. *"Melanie Schneider" теперь присутствует в титрах игры в "Level Design". *Убран баг, который выкидывал игроков из игры вовремя лотереи. Враги *Убран баг, который отменял анимации действий полицейских. *Убран баг, при котором полицейские смотрели в другую сторону. *После того, как кто-то зашел в игру, синяя отметка завербованного полицейского будет показываться правильно. *Если Вы завербуете отмеченного противника, его отметка будет синей. Ограбления *Убран баг, который выкидывал игроков из игры в конце ограбления GO Банк. *Убран баг, который выкидывал игроков на уровне Крысы (первый день). *Убран баг, который выкидывал хоста из игры на уровне Сторожевые Псы (второй день). *Убраны баги с AI на уровне Подстава с Картинами. Звуки *Добавлены новые звуки для обычных веток умений, Infamy веток умений и звуков ошибок в меню. Обновление #22.1 23 января, 2014 PAYDAY 2: Официальные саундтреки *Саундтрек "Wanted Dead or Alive" добавлен в PAYDAY 2: Официальные саундтреки. *Саундтрек "Sirens in the Distance" добавлен в PAYDAY 2: Официальные саундтреки. Ограбления *Исправлен баг в Ночном Клубе, когда охранник действовал не по сценарию. *Исправлен баг в первом дне Подставы с Картинами, когда охранник появлялся во время прохождения в стелсе. *Исправлен баг в третьем дне Подставы с Картинами, когда игра вылетала если игроки отмечали камеры. Infamy *Исправлен баг с исчезновением описания в дереве способностей. *Добавлена функция, когда infamy способности снижали XP за каждое Infamy очко способностей (максимум 25%). *Исправлен баг с "Шведский флаг" эффектом на маске "Plague Doctor". Неопубликованные изменения *Новые треки не были добавлены владельцам CCE. Обновление #23 30 января, 2014 Gage Weapon Pack 02 *The Brenner-21 Light Machine Gun is back + the KSP Light Machine Gun and the RPK Light Machine Gun *Experience close combat with the Ursa Knife, Krieger Blade, Berger Combat Knife and the Trautman Knife *Added new weapon statistics *Четыре новые маски, материала и красок *Десять новых достижений Menu *Added the new Light Machine Gun tab in the inventory menu *Added the new Melee tab in the inventory menu *Added the new Community Highlights feature in the main menu. Participate and have a chance to win prizes! *The load-out menu has been re-customized *Changed item color on all DLC items so they are consistent (yellow instead of mixed) General *Fixed an issue so that flashlight/laser is turned back on if it was on when throwing grenade or using melee attacks *Added a new blood effect when the player is hit by an enemy melee attack *Added a new hit effect when the player is hit by an enemy melee attack *Fixed a sentry gun related crash Animation *Remade the reload animations for the AK weapons Localization *Добавлена Французская, Итальянская, Испанская и Немецкая локализация. Sound *Added the Cloaker sounds and the Cloaker voice *Added sounds to the places where the Cloaker can spawn from Law enforcers *Клокер был добавлен в каждое ограбление, на каждой сложности (исключая Normal) *Law enforcers can now use melee weapons. Being hit by a law enforcer no longer makes the player crouch, instead the player's sprint will be interrupted Heists *Fixed an issue so you can no longer jump yourself up and over in the blocked parts of the heists *Fixed an issue on day three of the Firestarter job where the player could escape after securing a bag *Fixed an issue where the game would crash if the player was in custody and there were no civilians left *Fixed an issue on day three of the Firestarter job where two clients would crash when the third client would deploy a sentry gun in the server room *Fixed an issue on day one of Firestarter where a group of enemies would get stuck at their spawn point *Fixed an issue where the game would crash if a player converted a gensec guard. Обновление #24 27 февраля, 2014 Death Wish *Добавлен новый уровень сложности Death Wish *Добавлена система "ускорения прокачки" в Crime.Net *Добавлено 35 достижений *Добавлены 4 новые маски *Добавлены 2 новых типа врагов *Добавлено новое ручное оружие Общее *Fixed a glitch where the The Troubled War Veteran Mask would add a collision to the player spawn point *Fixed a Chatbox glitch where the last word would sometimes get cut off *Fixed a glitch with a missing texture when getting a knife as a reward *Fixed a crash related to the trip mines *Fixed a glitch where the menu did a mouse button click when unselecting the chat *Fixed a crash related to clients dropping in a current game *Fixed a glitch where the ICTV would show up as new each time the game was started *Fixed an issue where players could interact with body bags through walls *Fixed an issue where the offshore PAYDAY wasn't balanced for infamy players *Fixed an issue where a part of the RPK would glow in third person *Fixed an issue where a civilian would spawn in a "panic" animation on the Bank Heist *The paygrade icons has been replaced by difficulty icons on jobs in crime.net Оружие *Повышена устойчивость KSP (15->17) *Повышена точность KSP (4->6) *Увеличено повреждение у RPK (28->30) Миссии *Fixed a crash related to drop-in joining clients on Escape Park *Fixed an issue where a sniper could shoot through a roof on Rats Day Two *Changed Rats Day One so that it will take time before the escape van arrives *Убран фургон в Крушителе AI *Fixed an issue when the Bulldozer would crouch after being damaged by a grenade *Fixed an issue where the Shield SWAT would face the opposite direction of the player *Fixed an issue where the Taser wouldn't rotate when walking around him *Fixed an issue with special enemy path finding *Note: These fixes can make the game to be perceived as harder, when it actually just improves the intended functionality of the AI Умения *Число переносимых мешков для трупов уменьшено до двух *Игроки больше не могут завербовать полицию в тихом режиме Сообщество *Добавлены скриншоты *Добавлены аватары Локализация *Обновлена локализация для всех языков Недокументированные изменения *Добавлен саундтрек Death Wish Обновление #24.1 28 февраля, 2014 *Fixed an issue with the "Bronco Cop" dealing too much damage *Fixed an issue with four achievements not unlocking on Death Wish *Fixed an issue on Park Escape where players could see through the world *Fixed a localization issue on Russian *Fixed an issue where the ATM machine icons were visible on Four Stores on Death Wish *Fixed a crash related to the grenades *Lowered the cost when buying contracts on Death Wish *Updated some achievements icons *Fixed an issue where the escape van would not show up on Diamond Store *Fixed an issue where the player could open a door and fall out of the world on Armored Transport: Underpass *Fixed a localization issue in English *Fixed an issue where the escape helicopter sometimes didn't arrive on Big Oil Day 2 Обновление #24.2 3 марта, 2014 *Добавлено исправление и убрано достижение "Modern Train Robbers", так как оно не позволяло игрокам получить последние достижения для каждого уровня сложности. **Важно: Когда вы прошли все ограбления на определенном уровне сложности (не включая Поезда), просто завершите любое ограбление на этом уровне сложности и Вы получите достижение, связанное с этим уровнем сложности. *Исправлена ситуация, когда лодка не возвращается на второй день в Сторожевых Псах *Добавлена песня Death Wish бесплатно владельцам изданий "Soundtrack", "Bandcamp" и "Career Criminal Edition" Обновление #25 20 марта, 2014 Общее *Изменения в изменениях Crime.Net *Fixed an issue where the numbers were wrong on the Heat system *Обновлены условные обозначения в Crime.Net Миссии *Изменено количество охранников на каждой карте и любом уровне сложности *Fixed an issue with the navigation graph on Watchdogs day two *Исправлена "дыра" во втором дне Нефтяного Дела *Исправлена "дыра" в Ночном Клубе *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой охранники мешают скрытному прохождению на третьем дне Подставы с Картинами *Fixed an issue where the Grenade Case Asset would not show up on the Train Heist *Tweaked the amount of bags required on Firestarter day one on Death Wish difficulty *Fixed an issue where law enforcers would walk through the shutters on Framing Frame day two *Tweaked the Point of No Return time on all Escapes when playing on the Death Wish difficulty *Исправлена ошибка, когда гражданские могли сидеть в воздухе в Diamond Store *Fixed an issue where law enforcers would not climb a ladder on Watch Dogs day two *Fixed an issue where law enforcers would grab bags through a wall *Fixed an issue where players could use the electricity room as an exploit on Firestarter day three *Fixed an issue where players could use the theatre as an exploit on Big Oil day two *Fixed an issue where the player could fall out of the world because of the van on Jewelry Store and Ukrainian Job Геймплей *Если охранник был задоминирован, сработает пейджер HUD *Сделано несколько косметических изменений в Tab-скрине. Теперь можно смотреть сколько мешков для трупов у вас осталось. Анимация *Обновлена анимация удара щита при наличии умения "Железный человек" *Обновлена анимация перезарядки на некоторых штурмовых винтовках *Добавлена дополнительная анимация для Клокера Система *Исправлен редкий вылет при взрыве гранаты во время выхода из игры Звук *Добавлен звук шагов для Бульдозера Обновление #25.1 21 марта, 2014 *Fixed sync issues related to the moving civilians *Updated the load out menu with some minor changes *Fixed an issue with the moving civilians where their hands were untied for the clients *Fixed an issue on Election Day Warehouse where players could gain access to the bonus truck with the Saw *Fixed an issue on Election Day day one where players sometimes got detected when they spawned *Reduced the experience penalty when completing a heist with a team mate in custody *Fixed an issue on Rats day two where Bain would say "No cash, no info" when the player finished the heist successfully *Removed the Body bag asset from the load out menu on Firestarter day one *Fixed an issue with the Steam Store Page Обновление #26 10 апреля, 2014 Геймплей *Добавлена иконка над гражданскими и охранниками, когда они берут телефон чтобы позвонить в полицию. *Changed how the pager operator gives feedback - he will now inform the crew that they can’t answer any more pagers the fourth time a player answers a pager call *Changed a feature so that the player can no longer shout at a civilian until the civilian has detected the player. This feature had no effect on gameplay before and it made it more difficult to highlight guards in areas crowded by civilians *During stealth Bain now informs the crew if a new guard is about to arrive *Changed the timer on the spawning patrol guards to make it more balanced for each difficulty *Changed how the exclamation and question marks work on hostages so that they won’t appear when they’re cable tied *Подсветка вокруг охранников начнёт мигать, когда время выделенное на ответ на его пейджер будет подходить к концу. Level *Изменено количество времени в точке невозврата в ограблении Поезд на сложности Death Wish с 15 до 300 секунд. *Исправлена ошибка при которой в ограблении Банк GO иногда появлялось 5 охранников, делая невозможным прохождение в стелсе. *Исправлена ошибка при которой актив "Ключ-карта" всегда появлялся в ограблении День выборов (первый и второй день). *Исправлена ошибка при которой актив "Мешки для трупов" всегда появлялся в ограблении Нефтяное Дело (день первый). *Исправлена ошибка при которой игроки могли застрять в контейнере для мусора. *Исправлена ошибка при которой игроки могли смотреть через закрытые вагоны в ограблении Поезд. *Исправлена ошибка при которой комнада ботов следовала за игроком в режиме стелса в ограблении День выборов (день первый) . Звук *Добавлен звук, когда персонаж выделяет камеру на первом плане. *Добавлен звук, когда персонаж выделяет охрану на первый план. *Добавлен звук от Бэйна, в то время когда Вы устанавливаете дрель. *Добавлен звук ходьбы Бульдозера. *Добавлен звук к мусорному контейнеру *Добавлен звук открытия терминала *Добавлен звук во время ломки компьютера, в День выборов (день второй) Crime.Net *Добавлен чат во время поиска работы, в фазе "Планирования" *Добавлено начальное сообщение в Crime.Net для новых игроков, для распространения информации им о базовых стандартах и как работает Crime.Net. Система *Устранена проблема когда при отметки охраны, Вы не выделяете охрану, а при гигантской толпе гражданских, Вы кричите на них. *Устранена проблема при которой клиент не мог обменять гражданское лицо когда оно встало. *Устранена ошибка синхронизации при которой гражданские при испуге убегали через стены. *Устранена проблема когда обмен полицейского на игрока выводил краш *Устранена проблема при которой охранник начинал отвечать пейджеру в тоже самое время когда и игрок начал отвечать на пейджер *Устранена проблема при которой на миссии Крысы обменивая через хоста кокакин, приводил к крашу *Устранена проблема при которой в общение через текст, становилась краткой беседой (текст становился меньше). *Устранена проблема при которой игрок мог уехать с переделанным двигателем на вертолете. *Устранена проблема при которой гражданские пугались во время выделения охраны. *Устранена проблема при которой схема двигателя не появлялась *Устранена проблема при которой схема двигателя являлась полностью не правильной *Устранена проблема при которой зайдя в Crime.Net можно было получить краш *Устранена проблема при которой неудачная игра влияла на И.И. Обновление #27 08 мая, 2014 Большие изменения *Добавлены снайперские винтовки *Добавлены троссы (для перемещения на снайперские позиции) *Добавлены снайперские позиции *Добавлен золотой АК (только для вступивших в официальную группу Payday 2 в Steam) *4 новых аватара для профиля в коммьюнити *17 новых достижений 'Инвентарь' *Добавлена возможность перемещать оружие и маски в инвентаре *Добавлена возможность переименования оружия и масок. Просто нажмите на название предмета и введите желаемое имя 'Геймплей' *Теперь первое попадание в гражданского заставляет его лечь, а второе убивает *Теперь можно видеть риск обнаружения всех игроков на экране обмундирования *Теперь врагам требуется больше времени заметить обеспокоенных гражданских *Навыки для штурмовых винтовок также влияют на снайперские винтовки *Исправлена ситуация, при которой игрок мог взаимодействовать с пейджерами и вражескими трупами через стену *Добавлен эффект наклона камеры в начале бега 'Система' *Добавлена защита от читеров *Добавлено обнаружение читеров *Клиенты теперь могу видеть эффекты выстрелов из дробовика у хоста (откидывание трупов, например) *Исправлена ситуация, когда звук зацикливания камеры был слышен даже у сломанной камеры *Исправлен вылет, связанный с Клокером *Исправлена ситуация, при которой клиенты не могли обменять гражданских, находящихся в положении стоя *Исправлен вылет, связанный с ИИ в третьем дне Поджигателя. *Исправлен вылет, связанный с ИИ во втором дне (В) Дня выборов 'Уровни' *Игроки больше не могут использовать мусорные контейнеры, чтобы покинуть пределы карты *Исправлена ситуация, при которой игрок мог вскрыть депозитные ячейки сквозь стену в Банк GO. *Исправлена ситуация, при которой игрок мог застрять в подвале в Ночном Клубе. *Исправлена ситуация, при которой снайперы могли стрелять сквозь объекты в первом дне Дня выборов *Исправлена ситуация, при которой игроки-боты могли стоять друг в друге в первом дне Дня выборов *Исправлена коллизия *Исправлена ситуация, при которой игрок мог застрять в первом дне Поджигателя. *Исправлена ситуация, при которой игрок мог телепортироваться за пределы уровня в первый день Крыс. *Исправлен вылет на первом дне Поджигателя. *Исправлена проблема с недостающими иконками взлома и С4 на двери в миссии День выборов. 'Анимация' *Исправлена анимация у врагов, вылезающих из вертолёта *Исправлена ошибка в главном меню, когда игрок стоял в Infamous-позе, держа вторичное оружие 'Звук' *Обновлен звук удара Клокера Обновление #27.1 ''09 мая, 2014 '' Общее *Исправлена ситуация, при которой вертолет может прилететь в режиме скрытности на Ювелирный Магазин и Украинское Дело *Исправлена ситуация, при которой иногда не появляется лестница в пункт наблюдения Ограблении Банка *Исправлена ситуация, при которой некорректно отображается точность снайперских винтовок в инвентаре *Добавлена возможность отключения наклона камеры в начале бега *Исправлен вылет игры, если игрок был атакован Тазером и стрелял из снайперской винтовки в щит *Исправлен вылет игры, если игрок был одновременно атакован Тазером и Клокером *Исправлена ситуация, при которой игрок мог засесть на балконе в Ограблении Банка *Исправлена ситуация, при которой получение достижения "Тройное убийство" было возможно с помощью гражданских *Исправлен баг с бесплатными модификациями для снайперского оружия *Исправлена ситуация, при которой Клокер (PAYDAY 2) бежал за игроком, воспользовавшимся троссом *Исправлена ситуация, при которой мусор висел в воздухе в Дне выборов Категория:Разное PAYDAY 2 Категория:PAYDAY 2 Категория:Разное